


Секрет Ньюта

by maily



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Ньют что-то скрывает, и Тесею необходимо узнать его секрет.





	Секрет Ньюта

**Author's Note:**

> Тесей старше Ньюта примерно на 4-5 лет.

У Ньюта на медленном огне кипел какой-то травяной отвар, и теперь все вокруг пропиталось запахом полыни. Было душно. Даже зеркало запотело по углам. Тесей сморщился и ослабил галстук, мельком взглянув на собственное бледное отражение.

Ньют, взмокший и в расстегнутой рубашке, шуршал своими конспектами, стоя у комода.

— Держи, — наклонился Тесей и с хлопком опустил на и так заваленный стол толстую папку.

И все для одного разрешения — бесконечные справки, запросы и заполненные отчеты. Но ради Ньюта... Ради Ньюта Тесей мог потерпеть бумажную волокиту, хотя все равно не одобрял идею — держать у себя в подвале Каппу было попросту опасно, но разве Ньют стал бы его слушать? 

Так что Тесей предпочел контролировать процесс перевозки и быть в курсе, нежели потом случайно узнать, что Ньют все равно поступил по-своему за его спиной.

— Спасибо.

— Но там разрешение только на одного демона.

Брат отвлекся от записей, смахнул налипшую влажную челку со лба. 

— Почему? 

В маленьком закутке-кабинете было слишком много вещей: повсюду мутные склянки, одному Мерлину известно какие пробирки, прибитые гвоздями к стенам конспекты и рисунки, заполненные книгами до предела шкафы — Тесей поражался, как Ньют легко ориентировался в таком хаосе.

— Отдел Контроля решил, что перевозить старшего демона будет слишком опасно.

Ньют не стал оборачиваться, Тесей же сразу представил, как недовольно он поджал губы. 

— Но ты же сказал им, что это неправда? — спросил Ньют спокойно.

— Ньют. Давай не будем торговаться с министром.

Тяжелый раздраженный вздох послужил Тесею ответом.

— Мы с тобой уже неделю пытаемся решить этот вопрос, думаю, сразу было очевидно, что Министерство не одобрит сразу двух тварей, — добавил Тесей твердо. — Понимаю, что ты выступаешь за благое дело и помогаешь восстанавливать популяцию, но пойми и нас тоже. 

Затылок Ньюта красноречиво молчал и бесил. Тесей ждал.

— Тесей, я лишь спросил. Все в порядке. Я рад, что удалось согласовать транспортировку и одного Каппы, спасибо тебе, — произнес Ньют мягко, но в его голосе все равно пробивался холод. — Кстати, во что тебе это обошлось?

Что-то странное творилось — аврорская чуйка никогда не подводила Тесея. 

Еще месяц назад Ньют, бывало, захаживал в гости: выпить по чашечке чая, поделиться какими-нибудь новостями про свои исследования на новой должности, да и расспросить самого Тесея о его делах. Они могли трепаться несколько часов без перерыва. 

А сейчас Ньют пропал вовсе.

Да, их отношения за последние годы пережили много трудностей: сначала они утратили ту подростковую близость и доверие из-за школы, из-за расстояния, из-за разных интересов; а потом и вовсе — случилась война, и только после нее, измученные и опустошенные, они начали двигаться навстречу друг другу.

Пытались снова становиться близкими людьми. 

Тесей с теплотой вспоминал времена, когда они с Ньютом были лучшими друзьями, а потому очень ценил период, когда все, наконец, наладилось.

Однако хорошее разрушилось очень быстро. 

Тесей не мог не заметить, что Ньют теперь обращался к нему лишь по делу. Отказывался забегать в гости. Прервал их традицию выбираться на обеденный перерыв из Министерства вместе. 

Тесей понятия не имел, почему все испортилось так резко, а игра в угадайку его раздражала.

— Пустяки, — бросил он, не отводя внимательного взгляда от прямой спины Ньюта.

Ворот его рубашки криво отъехал, и было видно блестящую от пота кожу на загривке, как неровной линией прилипли волоски, завернувшиеся в кольца на кончиках.

Счастье было очень близко, Тесей практически ухватился за него, как оно испарилось — побыть рядом с Ньютом по-настоящему, по-человечески — получилось совсем немного.

Ньют будто почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и оглянулся. Когда они с Тесеем встретились взглядами, он тут же отвел глаза, показывая некоторую растерянность, и Тесей снова напрягся.

— Знаешь, мне теперь надо все подготовить для транспортировки, — тихо заговорил Ньют, принявшись складывать свои бумаги в ящик стола. — Так что...

— Да, конечно. 

От духоты горела каждая частичка тела, Тесей неуютно повел плечами, медленно поднялся на ноги. 

— Забегай как-нибудь на работе, — сказал он, застыв у лестницы, ведущей обратно в гостиную. 

— Конечно.

Голос брата прозвучал чересчур отстраненно, будто бы они с Тесеем до этого не общались со всей теплотой и всегда были друг другу чужими. 

Прощаться Тесей не стал — молча схватился за перила и взошел на первую ступень.

***

Тесей обладал очень хорошей способностью — умело разбирал свои чувства и эмоции по винтикам, обнажал саму суть, структуру и все мелочи каркаса. Это помогало рационально смотреть на многие вещи, помогало понимать себя, сдерживать свои реакции.

Вот и сейчас: Тесей пытался проанализировать происходящее и разгадать, что случилось до этого. Почему вдруг Ньют решил закрыться от него.

Неужели рассердился из-за ситуации с Каппой? 

На столе играли служебные записки: маленькие причудливые зверьки набрасывались друг на друга и устраивали настоящие догонялки вокруг коробки с канцелярией. Тесей, подперев подборок рукой, задумчиво смотрел на поединок.

Может, не было тут никакой обиды, и Ньют был просто очень занят новой работой: он ведь мечтал о повышении, и теперь наконец-то занимался тем, что действительно нравилось ему — исследовал фантастических тварей.

Когда у Тесея самого начались курсы авроров — он не замечал мира вокруг. Усиленно сдавал тесты, практически не общался с семьей — даже с Ньютом и то перекинулся от силы парой писем. 

Здорово было разбираться в собственных ощущениях и отключать эмоции, когда было нужно: золотое умение Тесея весьма помогало ему в работе — проводить расследования и изучать преступников, чересчур спокойно и твердо вести допросы и оставаться решительным, где бы то ни было.

Однако единственным слепым пятном в этой схеме оказался его собственный брат. 

Тесей вздохнул. Что творилось в голове у Ньюта — сейчас было настоящей загадкой. Еще в детстве, когда они не отлипали друг от друга все каникулы и делились секретами, успехами, переживаниями — тогда Ньют был открытой книгой. А теперь — Тесей смотрел и видел лишь написанные неизвестным ему языком слова. 

И языку этому нигде не обучали.

Тесей чертовски волновался.

Записка, которая была побольше в размерах и с более крупными лапами, вцепилась бумажными зубами в белоснежный бок противника. Полетели мелкие крошки, Тесей следил за тем, как записки уничтожали друг друга, оставляя после себя лишь белую пыль.

Добивало молчаливую ситуацию с Ньютом еще собственное чувство вины, которое так противно раздирало нутро — и Тесей знал этому причину. Он выявил ее четко — когда вернулся с фронта и увидел знакомые выжженные солнцем рыжие волосы и красивое веснушчатое лицо Ньюта, и сердце почти выпрыгнуло из груди.

Тесей был влюблен, но он никогда не позволял своей больной влюбленности разбить их отношения с Ньютом. 

Тогда в чем, черт возьми, было дело?

***

— Хочешь зайти сегодня ко мне, поужинаем?

Ньют вздрогнул от звука его голоса, и Тесей сделал лишний шаг назад — чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними. 

Шумел тихонько фонтан в атриуме, секретарь деловито раскладывала дневные отчеты по лоткам. Тесей сегодня максимально заработался — и надо же, все равно столкнулся с Ньютом на выходе. 

Быстро взглянув на него из-под своей кудрявой челки, Ньют неопределенно пожал плечами.

— У меня сегодня не получится, Тесей, — осторожно произнес он.

Тесей другого ответа и не ждал. 

— Занят? 

Им пришлось резко подвинуться — пара юристов с третьего уровня протиснулись к каминам. Ньют неловко пригладил волосы на затылке, хмыкнул, коротко улыбнулся. 

— Много работы накопилось. 

— Как там твой японский демон? 

Они с Тесеем плотно прижались друг к другу локтями. Ньют неловко опустил взгляд.

Было несколько стыдно, вот так вот стоять рядом и пытаться изучить Ньюта, Тесей, конечно, очень любил моменты, когда он докапывался до сути, но вытворять это с братом, да еще и наперекор своим теплым чувствам к нему — это слишком.

Просто — слишком.

Хотя Ньют всегда был немного замкнутым, временами — совсем нелюдимым, так почему же Тесей вдруг волнуется так остро?

Будто отвечая его мыслям, Ньют поднял глаза, и нечто странное промелькнуло в его взгляде — как будто Тесею удалось заглянуть за страницы души Ньюта, и тот испугался.

— Отлично, — твердо ответил Ньют. — Почти адаптировался. Мне нужно спешить домой, увидимся завтра?

Тихий вопрос так и повис между ними, а после — исчез, как и исчез Ньют в волшебном камине, оставив после себя фантомное ощущение тепла у локтя. 

— Увидимся, — вздохнул Тесей в пустоту.

***

Возможно, Тесей преувеличивал.

Они с Ньютом сблизились за последние полгода, и теперь пауза в общении на таком фоне выглядела слишком явной. Все просто.

Тесей ведь сам столько раз отталкивал Ньюта. 

Будучи подростком, когда завел новых друзей в школе и тратил на них все свое время. После выпуска — спрятался за работой, жадно впитывал новые знания, оттачивал свои навыки и расширял магические способности. 

В голову полезло слишком много мыслей. Тесей заклинанием левитировал грязную после ужина посуду в мойку и потянулся за портсигаром. 

На седьмом курсе Ньюта, когда он попал в передрягу из-за Литы и их дикого джарви, сбежавшим на волю из-под присмотра и напавшим на нескольких учеников в замке, Тесей обошелся с Ньютом слишком сурово. Не поддержал, а наоборот — разошелся гневной тирадой об отсутствии ответственности, о том, что пора бы уже собраться и быть взрослым.

Ньют тогда поджал губы и лишь молча кивал, смотря, как обычно, не в глаза Тесею. Но ведь Тесей не ставил себе цель обидеть его, он хотел сделать Ньюта крепче, серьезнее. 

Память услужливо подкинула ему все моменты, когда Тесей вел себя чересчур холодно, и если поначалу это было лишь чертой его характера или просто упущением, то после войны Тесей держал дистанцию уже осознанно, не переходя границ, чтобы спрятать свою постыдную тайну.

Осторожно лавировал где-то посередине, пытаясь снова вернуть доверие брата, утолить тоску и смягчить странную привязанность, но при этом не показаться навязчивым.

Тогда с чего бы сейчас ему требовать от Ньюта откровенности, когда сам так много раз предавал его доверие?

Снова и снова.

Если Ньют вдруг решил отдалиться от него и вернуть общение в прошлую привычную для них форму — несколько диалогов в месяц и сухие отстраненные письма — то Тесей виноват во всем сам и заслужил это. 

Он грустно затянулся и выпустил струю горького дыма.

***

На четвертом уровне было чертовски шумно и беспокойно. Многочисленные голоса, обрывки чужих разговоров, торопливые шаги по плитке — мешало все. Тесей застыл у кабинета Ньюта, не решаясь постучать.

Легко пройдясь костяшками по красному дереву, Тесей осмелел и потянул за ручку.

Кабинет у Ньюта был совсем маленький и узкий — не развернуться. Первым делом Тесей столкнулся взглядом не с братом: Лита держала в руках большую папку, а Ньют сидел за столом. По повисшей тишине легко можно было догадаться — они разговаривали, но замолчали, как только вошел Тесей.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровалась Лита, тепло улыбаясь. 

— Добрый.

Ньют удивленно смотрел на него, а потом нервно потер бровь.

— Приятно было поболтать, Ньют, — Лита коснулась его руки мимолетным нежным жестом и еще раз доброжелательно взглянула на Тесея. 

Он отступил к стене, освобождая Лите дорогу. Лита даже не обернулась, когда закрывала за собой. 

— Да, мы все еще дружим, — зачем-то сказал Ньют. 

На его столе лежало несколько раскрытых статей с зарисовками чудных тварей. Тесей хмыкнул. Подошел ближе.

— Это не мое дело, — он постарался добавить голосу равнодушия. — Я зашел за отчетом по Каппе, помнишь? Мы договаривались.

Ньют вдруг покачал головой и улыбнулся словно сам себе, потом склонил голову набок. 

На его щедро усыпанных веснушками щеках отчетливо проступал румянец. Тесей вздохнул. У всего всегда и всему было объяснение. 

Любовь — обычная химия. 

У поступков существовали причины. У причин — еще одни, более скрытые, цепочку можно было вести бесконечно. 

Тесей спрятал ладони в карманах штанов, осмотрелся, впиваясь задумчивым взглядом в стены, увешанные всякими газетными вырезками и колдографиями из командировок Ньюта. 

Все оказалось довольно тривиальным — и почему Тесей не подумал об этом сразу? 

Очевидно, что Ньюта захватила влюбленность. 

— Отчет лежит у меня дома, — ответил Ньют.

— Тогда я зайду к тебе вечером, — предложил Тесей.

Смотреть на него как обычно вдруг стало невыносимо, Тесей почувствовал себя таким жалким. Он настолько привык, что они с Ньютом никогда не обсуждали личную жизнь, что сейчас застыл, осознав все это. 

Что Ньют — мог с кем-то встречаться. 

Мог общаться. Мог сблизиться.

— Это необязательно, — едва ли не шепотом возразил Ньют. 

В голове все перевернулось: Тесей шокировано понял: до этого момента он слепо верил, что они с Ньютом заведомо принадлежали друг другу. Как же он ошибался.

— Так сильно не хочешь меня видеть?

Злость, которая вспыхнула в голосе, Тесей подавил сразу же и тут же пожалел, что вообще позволил ей вырваться на свободу. Ньют недоуменно моргнул, посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Что? Нет, Тесей, — выдохнул он. — Заходи вечером. 

Уже в коридоре, пока чеканил шаг до лифта и нервно сжимал ладони в кулаки в карманах штанов, Тесей ругал себя.

Мерлин, ну чему подобные сцены?!

Тесей прошелся ладонью по лицу, смахивая с себя неуютное чувство стыда.

***

Бледная кожа, подсвеченная газовой лампой — красивый и мягкий цвет. Настолько красиво, что хотелось бы коснуться этой кожи пальцами.

Взъерошенные волосы, рассеянный взгляд, будто Ньют вечно занят делами, и ты, когда бы ни пришел, всегда будешь его отвлекать.

Тесей смотрел на расстегнутый ворот рубашки Ньюта и в тысячный раз убеждался, что правильно поставил себе диагноз. 

Ни с чем не спутать этот трепет и сбившийся с размеренного темпа пульс. Закусив губу до боли, Тесей покрутил в руках полупустую чашку с чаем.

Ньют рядом за столом заполнял последние строчки отчета о состоянии демона, и Тесея снова прошило непрошенной нежностью. Он тайком любовался братом, пока тот увлеченно строчил пером по пергаменту и не отрывал взгляда от листа — Тесей же не отрывал взгляда от Ньюта.

Неудивительно, что Лита выбрала его — не выбрать Ньюта было нельзя. Тесей всегда замечал, как Ньют красив, как он добр и насколько он интересен. 

Просто многие годы Тесей не давал своим чувствам названия, подавлял их и игнорировал, и постепенно они копились, год за годом. Тесей безжалостно прятал их глубоко в душе, делая вид, что этих чувств не существовало вовсе.

Пока страх потерять все и сразу — страх, который был его спутником всю войну — не вытащил эти самые горячие и сильные чувства наружу. 

Что ж. 

Это было неправильно и совсем не по-братски. Тесей мастерски держал себя в руках, просто оставаясь рядом и наблюдая, а теперь Ньют решил лишить его и такой возможности.

— Зачем ты контролируешь меня, будто я маленький ребенок? — проворчал Ньют серьезно, все еще заполняя бумаги и не поднимая на Тесея глаз.

— Я за тебя поручился, Ньют, — хрипло ответил Тесей.

— Да. Точно. В министерстве ко мне тоже никогда не будут относиться серьезно.

— Я отношусь к тебе серьезно, это обычные проверки ради безопасности.

Ньют усмехнулся:

— Ты никогда не относился ко мне серьезно. 

В голосе его не было злобы, только какая-то пугающая обреченность. Тесей опять вспыхнул и раскрыл было рот, чтобы вежливо съязвить, как умел, но так и застыл: Ньют перевернул листок, и взору Тесея открылась внутренняя сторона предплечья брата. 

С мелкими веснушками и старыми белесыми полосками шрамов, незагорелая кожа, нежная и, должно быть, чувствительная. Тесей смотрел на яркий свежий след как на врага. 

След укуса. Похоже на укус.

Бледно-алое мутное пятно. Хотя, конечно, это мог быть порез, но Тесей словно мог различить следы... клыков? Зубов? Не ожог точно... 

Жар прилил к лицу, когда Тесей подумал, что кто-то мог так обращаться с Ньютом. Еще более странно было представить, что Ньют мог попросить кого-то оставить метку.

Проще было воображать анонимного «кого-то», Тесей настойчиво игнорировал имя Литы. 

В самом деле, с чего он вообще решил, что это человеческий укус? Может, Ньюта ужалила одна из его тварей во время осмотра или кормежки. Тот же Каппа. Ньют ведь был весь усыпан этими шрамами — маленькими, едва заметными, и большими, широкими, серьезными.

Тесей помнил, как все детство следил за Ньютом, залечивал его ссадины, волновался о нем, когда Ньют как обычно тащил в дом всю живность, какую находил в округе.

Теперь Ньют был взрослым. Он мог постоять за себя, и Тесею точно нет нужды беспокоиться.

Однако зашедшееся бешеным ритмом сердце и шум крови в ушах говорили об обратном — Тесею было не все равно. И дело даже не в волнении.

Ревность как яд расползлась по венам, и отравила все его существо, а все из-за простой отметины, происхождение которой ему даже не было известно.

Ньют заметил прикованный к его руке взгляд Тесея и дернулся. Покраснел. Тесею тоже стало неудобно, и неловкость расплылась между ними.

— Держи, — Ньют другой рукой придвинул к нему отчет. 

— Спасибо.

Бессмысленным взглядом Тесей пробежался по тексту, особо не вчитываясь. 

Ньют воспользовался паузой — поправил манжеты рубашки, прибрался на кухне — зазвенели чашки, скрипнул ящик для посуды.

— Так ты и Лита, — произнес Тесей медленно, делая вид, что увлечен текстом. — Вы...

— Нет, — резко произнес Ньют, не отвлекаясь от уборки. — С чего такие вопросы?

— Просто спросил.

Захотелось скорее оказаться дома, Тесей попросту не мог справиться с волнением, которое вдруг тяжело навалилось на него всего. Ньют так и продолжал отводить взгляд и выглядел почему-то виноватым, хотя Тесей и не пытался его в чем-либо упрекнуть.

Облегчения после отрицательного ответа Ньюта тоже не было, у Тесея на душе наоборот стало еще тоскливее, и он решил сменить тему:

— Можно взглянуть на Каппу? 

Ньют дернулся, покачал головой:

— Не надо. Он сейчас отдыхает, и я закрыл подвал.

— Ладно.

Тесей принялся медленно допивать чай, попутно слушая звон посуды, которую Ньют без магии расставлял в кухонном шкафу, будто пытаясь этим уничтожить повисшую неловкую тишину.

Когда чай в кружке закончился, они скованно попрощались, и Тесей аппарировал домой, совсем запутавшийся и потерянный.

Чувства грызли его, заставляя топить себя в метаниях: Тесей и хотел быть близок с Ньютом, и одновременно стыдился своих мыслей.

Лучше бы он тогда не прозрел и не нашел определение своим чувствам; любовь угнетала, потому что Тесей не контролировал ее и не мог выбирать, к кому ее испытывать.

Ворочаясь в постели, он все прокручивал в голове, сколько раз они с Ньютом отдалялись, отталкивали друг друга и ссорились. 

Сколько раз Тесей принимал симпатию к какой-нибудь хорошенькой девушке за влюбленность и возвышал это чувство до абсолюта, убеждая себя, что это именно то, что необходимо. 

Сейчас убеждать себя уже не было никакой нужды — Тесей старался смириться со своей неправильной сущностью, со своими темными желаниями и привязанностью к Ньюту, о которой тот даже не догадывался. 

Тесей мучил себя всем и сразу: радостью, что Ньют все же не встречался с Литой; горечью, что никогда не получится прикоснуться к брату со всей той лаской, с которой Тесей хотел бы обратиться к нему; ненавистью — к себе, что вообще имел подобные мысли.

Договориться с совестью так и не получалось. Тесей действительно старался, выстраивая раньше стену холода и непонимания между ними, думая, что так будет легче.

Ньют имел право кого-то любить и оставлять отношения в секрете. Он не обязан был рассказывать Тесею.

***

А вот это уже пугало — Тесей старательно отводил взгляд от голого плеча Ньюта, но все равно не мог не смотреть.

— Комиссия сдала отчет обратно, — невнятно пробормотал он, — сказали, что ты недостаточно детально описал состояние Каппы, когда его привезли в Англию.

След был не шрамом, не царапиной и не ожогом точно. Можно было увидеть очертания зубов — и не клыков, а именно человеческих зубов, или это Тесей уже совсем поехал разумом. 

Он сглотнул. Ньют выглядел запыхавшимся и смущенным, тяжело дышал. Тесей представил, что, возможно, у него сейчас в подвале был... гость, гостья... Щеки запылали от всяких ненужных фантазий.

— Чего? — нахмурился Ньют, присаживаясь за стол.

Сидел он в одной майке, рубашку держал в руках. 

Бледные плечи чуть подрагивали, грудь Ньюта тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, как будто он торопливо бежал по лестнице из подвала, когда Тесей постучал во входную дверь, и сейчас пытался отдышаться.

— Я отметил тебе строчки, где нужно дописать информацию.

Тесей сам поразился, как глухо он звучал — все силы мгновенно покинули тело. Он никак не мог перестать разглядывать чертов укус. 

Мерлин, Тесей явно терял контроль над собой, и вывести его оказалось так легко — всего лишь узнал, что Ньют может с кем-либо спать. 

Как будто раньше Тесей не знал этого.

— Да, хорошо, — сморщился Ньют. Потом почему-то с опаской взглянул на Тесея, закинул смятую рубашку на плечо, пряча странный красный след. 

— Только спущусь за своими записями. Жди здесь.

Тесей отвернулся к окну, выдыхая; внутри сжалась невидимая пружина. Хлопнула позади дверь.

***

Огневиски горечью обожгло горло.

Шел уже третий бокал, но легче Тесею так и не становилось. Тайна Ньюта не давала покоя, как ни старался Тесей уговорить себя, что ему нет никакого дела.

Да, он испытывал влюбленность, но нес за нее ответственность один лишь Тесей. 

Ньют был не причем. 

Почти не причем.

Делая очередной глоток, Тесей опять вспомнил то Рождество, год назад, после которого он окончательно потерял покой. 

В ту ночь за окнами выла метель, снег кружил в воздухе мелкой искрящейся крошкой. В тишине дома все шаги казались оглушающее громкими: половицы то и дело скрипели под ногами. Мама тогда шутки ради зачаровала весь первый этаж для праздника, и Тесей с Ньютом столкнулись на кухне под волшебной омелой. 

Они долго смеялись, пальцами касаясь белых ягод и мягких листочков. Тесей помнил все, словно это случилось вчера. 

Ведь можно было обняться, ласково потрепать Ньюта по макушке, и магия сразу же выпустила бы их из круга. 

Так делали все родственники, которые во время застолья, попадали под омелу. Улыбались, целовали друг друга в раскрасневшиеся после сливочного пива щеки и желали счастливого рождества.

Все, но только не Тесей с Ньютом. Они почему-то очень долго стояли близко друг к другу, смотря глаза в глаза.

Тикали старые часы над камином. От омелы в темноте расходились красивые золотистые искры и мягко падали прямо на них, превращаясь в блестки.

Ньют первым робко потянулся навстречу Тесею, они схватились друг за друга, и...

Тесей допил огневиски до конца и нервно поставил пустой стакан на стол. Каждый раз, когда он возвращался к этому воспоминанию, сердце предательски сбивалось с ритма, и жаром топило грудь. 

Он поднялся на ноги и дошел до постели. Стоило только прилечь и закрыть глаза, как картинка опять проявилась в сознании, и вот — они с Ньютом снова стояли в темной кухне и пялились друг на друга.

Омела блестела. Время текло. Ньют потянулся к Тесею, и Тесей смущенно дернулся — стоило только ощутить легкое теплое дыхание на подбородке, как дрожь пошла по телу и что-то тяжелое рухнуло в низ живота.

Ньют ткнулся губами в уголок рта Тесея, и горячее прикосновение разлилось волной жара по всему телу.

Тесей будет помнить этот поцелуй всю жизнь — даже если он вышел случайным. Хотел Ньют поцеловать его в щеку и просто промахнулся из-за неловкого движения Тесея, когда он резко склонил голову не в ту сторону? 

Кто знает. 

Сейчас Тесей даже радовался, что это осталось для него загадкой: может, брат все же намеренно скользнул губами к его рту. Так хотя бы оставалась призрачная надежда, что если чувства Тесея не взаимны, то хотя бы очевидны для Ньюта. 

А это — уже что-то. 

Сон подкрался, словно хищник — незаметно и бойко накинулся на Тесея, и он провалился в темноту. 

И в темноте этой ему бесконечно мерещился Ньют, его пухлые губы и горящие глаза, и удивленный и смущенный после поцелуя взгляд, и так явственно чувствовалось тепло его тела под ладонями, когда Тесей касался его раз за разом, бесконечно...

***

Дверь ему открыли магией. Тесей уверенно переступил порог и заглянул внутрь — в единственную комнату в квартире Ньюта.

В тарелке на столе сиротливо лежал недоеденный завтрак, очевидно, что Ньют как обычно отвлекся от еды на что-нибудь более интересное.

Тесей прихватил яблоко из корзинки, что стояла в буфете, и медленно прошел к подвалу, вышел на лестницу. 

Не успел он дойти до последней ступеньки, как услышал голос брата.

— Стой, — вскинул Ньют руку. — Не подходи пока. 

Он сидел на стуле рядом с огромным аквариумом. Тесей вытянул шею, чтобы лучше разглядеть, чем Ньют занимался: рядом с ним из воды торчал Каппа. Тот самый, которого привезли из Японии.

Демон медленно моргал и важно наблюдал за тем, как Ньют смазывал его чешуйчатую голову мазью.

Тесей так и застыл у лестницы. Каппа сейчас не выглядел опасным, Тесей читал отчет Ньюта — если поклониться демону, то тот непременно склонит голову в ответном жесте уважения и прольет всю воду из лунки, отчего на время потеряет силу.

Действительно, в углублении на голове Каппы было пусто. Демон закрыл глаза вовсе, позволяя Ньюту продолжать процедуру.

Когда тот закончил, то легко коснулся серого плеча Каппы, и существо, не издав ни звука, послушно скрылось под водой.

— Я закончил. 

— Как он? — спросил Тесей, кивнув в сторону аквариума. Каппа пропал из вида — должно быть, спрятался на дне.

— Отлично, готов вернуться домой для восстановления популяции, — Ньют вытер руки полотенцем.

Тесей боялся смотреть на эти ладони. Вспомнил вчерашний сон. Смутился. 

— Держи, — произнес он, доставая из внутреннего кармана пальто золотой галлеон. — Это порт-ключ, активируется сегодня вечером. Для транспортировки все готово, к тебе приедут помощники.

— Спасибо.

Ньют опять прятал глаза. Принялся раскатывать рукава рубашки, и тут Тесей замер, сжав яблоко в ладони. Знакомое тяжелое тепло вспыхнуло в груди, прокатилось по животу и собралось в паху, обжигая. Отметин на предплечье Ньюта не стало больше, но старый, тот самый, первый след успел слегка зажить.

Напряжение между ним и Ньтом все нарастало, и Тесею оно точно не причудилось: у Ньюта дернулся уголок губы, он осторожно посмотрел на Тесея.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он вдруг. Ньют долго и испытующе смотрел ему в лицо.

— Я делаю что? — уточнил Тесей, кашлянув.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, Тесей. Постоянно заходишь в гости, контролируешь каждый мой шаг. Мы же оба знаем, что договориться о порт-ключе, да и о перевозке вообще, я мог и без твоей помощи.

— Конечно, мог, но через меня это получилось быстрее. Я лишь пытаюсь помочь.

— Почему?

Тесей отошел к столу, ища опоры. Привалился к нему бедром. Ньют даже не представлял, что творил с ним подобными выражениями.

— Потому что ты мой брат, Ньют. И я хочу тебе помогать.

Тесей будто уговаривал в первую очередь самого себя, стараясь убедить себя, что причина как раз и была в этом — в простой братской заботе. И ни в чем большем.

— Тесей... — Ньют вдруг встал напротив него, встал очень близко. 

Так близко, что можно было рассмотреть каждую веснушку на его лице детально, даже не пришлось бы щуриться. От Ньюта пахло какой-то пряной смесью трав, должно быть, лечебной мазью. 

Тесею нравился запах, ему вообще нравилось все, что касалось Ньюта, и то, с какой скоростью он летел в эту пропасть, уже даже не пугало.

Ньют пожевал нижнюю губу, смущенно облизнулся и скомкал полотенце в руках.

— Я уже не маленький, не надо меня опекать, — выдавил он.

— Почему ты так меня избегаешь? — осторожно спросил Тесей. — Я просто пытаюсь наладить отношения между нами.

Ответом ему послужил долгий и шумный вздох, Ньют отодвинулся от Тесея и присел на свой стул.

— Я понимаю, что у нас с тобой не всегда всё было хорошо. Мы то общались, то пропадали, то...

— Ты пропадал, — тихо перебил его Ньют, но Тесей упрямо продолжил:

— Но сейчас все позади, мы оба выросли и через многое прошли. Можем ли мы стать друзьями?

Тесей сам не верил, что голос его звучал до дикого твердо, сердце в груди билось бешено. 

Ньют смотрел в одну точку, не шевелясь и не моргая, видимо, обдумывал слова Тесея. 

Это был его единственный шанс — стать Ньюту хорошим другом, надежной опорой, защитником, потому что быть кем-то большим попросту невозможно.

— Можем, — мрачно прошептал Ньют, не поднимая головы.

Облегчение от его слов почму-то не пришло, а совсем наоборот — Тесею стало лишь тревожнее. 

Уходя, он протянул Ньюту руку, а когда тот поднялся, чтобы пожать ее в ответ, притянул Ньюта к себе и заключил в скромные объятия. 

Ньют рвано дышал ему шею, оставляя на коже влажные следы дыхания, и Тесей неловко отстранился намного раньше, чем планировал. 

Он будто вернулся в то самое Рождество, и в воздухе снова искрило, и казалось, что Ньют все это понимает.

***

Мысль, неожиданная и холодная, как сталь, вдруг вошла в сознание Тесея. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, он чуть не опрокинул чашку с кофе.

Напридумывал себе всякого, довел себя до абсурдной ревности.

Впервые в жизни Тесей позволил чувствам захватить контроль над его разумом, и они увели его на извилистую незнакомую тропу. Тесею срочно нужно было найти дорогу обратно.

Дело было не в укусах, не в таинственной поклоннице или поклоннике Ньюта. Дело снова было в том, что Ньют пошел наперекор Тесею.

Прятался, опасливо озирался, пока они сидели в подвале, отказывался показывать демона, вел себя скованно и спешил домой...

Тесей чуть ли не ликовал внутри от разгадки: Ньют привез из Японии не одного Каппу.

Тесей быстро воспроизвел в памяти всю эту вереницу с договоренностями о раненых тварях, все просьбы Ньюта и его недовольство решением Отдела контроля. 

Как сложить два и два. 

Сначала Тесея прошило вспышкой ярости из-за того, что Ньют в очередной раз не прислушался к его мнению и поступил, как захотел — ведь Тесей помогал ему, пусть и не добился разрешения сразу для двух тварей, но он все равно старался.

После гнева пришли облегчение и странная радость, что все оказалось намного проще. Ньют не обиделся, не скрывал от него какие-либо отношения; Тесей ничего не испортил и не выдал себя, напугав брата. 

Ньют просто ввязался в очередную авантюру из-за своей излишней любознательности. 

В выходной Тесей думал навестить родителей и провести вечер в их теплой компании, но теперь планы кардинально изменились — он собирался вывести брата на чистую воду и положить конец выматывающим играм в догонялки.

Допив кофе, Тесей аппарировал сразу к Ньюту. 

На улице мелко моросил дождь, Тесей ждал у двери совсем недолго и потому не успел промокнуть. Ньют открыл ему, впуская в дом. 

— Мерлин, что опять случилось? — недовольно спросил он, но посмотрел смущенно. 

Ньют стоял в пальто, небрежно накинул шарф на шею — видно, как раз собирался выходить. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — Тесей заозирался по сторонам. — Обо всех этих транспортировках и тварях.

— Что? Ты о чем? 

Из-за неприкрытой двери в комнату пробивался шум улицы: цокот ботинок по мостовой, гул машин. Ньют взмахнул палочкой, и дверь захлопнулась. Он смотрел на Тесея с удивлением и явным непониманием.

— Не притворяйся, Ньют. Я знаю, что ты пошел в обход правилам и не устоял, привез из Японии двух демонов.

— Что? — слабо перепросил он.

Брови Ньюта сложились причудливой дугой, губы дрогнули — казалось, еще немного, и он улыбнется, будто Тесей сморозил какую-то несусветную чушь.

— Отдел контроля запретил мне брать старшего демона, Тесей, ты же сам ска...

— Как будто ты всегда слушаешь то, что тебе говорит Министерство, — вспыхнул Тесей. — И я.

— Когда дело касается безопасности, то конечно, да. 

Ньют беспомощно развел руками, умоляюще взглянул на Тесея:

— Мне некогда выяснять отношения из-за такой ерунды, ты поэтому ходишь за мной как... как какая-то мама-утка, — он усмехнулся.

— Тогда почему ты отказывался показать мне подвал?

— Мерлин, Тесей! — Ньют сорвался с места и прошел до двери, грубо дернул ручку и распахнул ее: — Можешь идти и смотреть, сколько захочется, только осторожно, чтобы тебя не покусали Окками. Они сейчас не в самом благоприятном гормональном этапе. 

— Я не буду шариться в твоем кабинете.

— Ты не найдешь там демона, Тесей, потому что японский заповедник отправил на лечение только одного Каппу и никого больше. Ты же сам знаешь, что его забрали еще вчера вечером.

— Знаю.

Тесей почувствовал себя очень неловко и глупо, он покружил вокруг стола и обреченно опустился на стул, не смотря на Ньюта. 

— Ты вел себя странно. И я подумал...

— И ты подумал, что это из-за привезенного контрабандой демона? Молодец, Тесей, — фыркнул Ньют. — И после этого ты говоришь, что мы можем быть друзьями, когда сам мне не доверяешь.

— Я тебе доверяю, — твердо сказал Тесей. 

— Ладно. Хорошо.

Ньют спрятал руки в карманы пальто, привалился к стене. Из подвала доносились звуки воды и птичьи крики. Тесей заметил, как из-за двери высунулась голова нюхля, и тот с любопытством посмотрел на них двоих.

Спрятав лицо в ладонях и вздохнув, Тесей наконец обернулся к Ньюту.

— Извини. Ты резко исчез, стал меня избегать. Обычно ты ведешь себя так, когда скрываешь что-то, что мне не понравится. 

На мгновение Тесею показалось, что Ньют сейчас густо зальется румянцем — его щеки уже слегка заалели, Ньют вздрогнул и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но потом снова сомкнул губы.

Словно мысленно успокоив себя, он моргнул, выпрямился и тихо ответил:

— Я был занят уходом за Каппой, ты же знаешь... Мне впервые встретился подобный вид.

Спокойствие медленно растекалось по телу, Тесей чувствовал, что они с Ньютом обошли бурю, и теперь на смену ей пришли покой и тишина. 

Лениво спросил:

— Значит, это он тебя так ужалил?

— Чт... — начал было Ньют, а потом резко осекся: — А. Да. Пару раз забывал уважительно поклониться.

От того, как виновато Ньют отвел взгляд, Тесея будто прострелило, но он не подал виду. Наоборот — вытянул ноги под стол, придавая себе вид расслабленности, хотя от былого умиротворения не осталось и следа.

— Ты куда-то уходишь? — спросил Тесей тихим голосом.

— Да, мне нужно в лавку зельевара, Гаус отправил записку, что привезли тертый рог единорога... Ты...

— Я могу подождать тебя здесь. Поговорим нормально. Сделаю нам чай.

Ньют замер у двери, не притрагиваясь к ручке. Сомневался. Хмурился. Потом — несколько раз кивнул:

— Хорошо, я вернусь через двадцать минут, — наконец ответил он и, постояв у стены, все-таки прошел к двери и медленно вышел за порог, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. 

Тесей все это время сидел за столом и смотрел Ньюту в спину.

И вот — он остался один в его квартире. Сердце снова билось где-то в горле. Под столом нечто коснулось штанины Тесея, и он дернул ногой — нюхль проскочил под стулом и запрыгнул на кухонный буфер. 

Мог ли Ньют все-таки не рассказать всей правды? Тесея не покидало чувство, что брат все равно обманывал его — виноватый румянец на бледных щеках служил тому прямым доказательством. 

Тесей не мог оставить все как есть.

С тем, откуда в нем проснулась такая внезапная мания контроля, он разберется позже. Сначала — нужно было избавиться ото лжи в отношениях с Ньютом, чтобы больше не нервничать и не подставлять себя.

Приоткрытая дверь подвала так и манила, аж кололо подушечки пальцев. Тесей не выдержал и вскочил на ноги. Достав из кармана золотой галеон, он привлек внимание нюхля. Маленькие глазки животного загорелись азартом: нюхль сразу же проследил за рукой Тесея и долгожданной блестящей монеткой. 

Ловко отвлекая его внимание, Тесей подкрался ближе и, когда нюхль потянул лапки к галеону — схватил того под мягкое пузо.

— Попался, — усмехнулся Тесей, крепко держа нюхля в ладонях. — Иди домой. 

Он подошел к двери и опустил нюхля на плиточный пол, прикрыл дверь за ним. Было слышно тихий шорох лапок по лестнице. 

В самом деле, Тесею не нужно было проверять 

Ньюта... 

Мерлин, что за чушь. 

Тесей доверял ему. Ньют вообще был единственным, кому Тесей действительно мог бы довериться. Скорее, это как раз Тесей обманывал его — скрывал свои чувства и вел себя временами как полная сволочь.

Вздохнув, Тесей вернулся к буфету и взял чайник. С помощью магии наполнив его ледяной водой, поставил на плиту. Тесей обозначил проблему — он хотел бы, чтобы Ньют был только его. Чтобы отвечал ему взаимностью, чтобы Тесей не тонул в своей неправильности один.

Неисполненные желания, накопленная тоска, обида, грусть, невысказанная ласка и любовь — Тесея разрывали чувства. Разум же их давил. 

Как говорить с Ньютом, когда он вернется, и не задевать опасных для Тесея тем? 

Не в силах больше об этом думать, Тесей зажег огонь. 

Из подвала раздался громкий треск, будто упало что-то тяжелое. Вздрогнув, Тесей все же прошел до двери и толкнул ее, выходя на лестницу. 

Как назло в подвале сразу наступила тяжелая тишина, разбавляемая лишь тихим шумом воды из аквариума. Даже птицы, которые обычно не успокаивались ни на мгновение, притихли. 

Тесей постоял на самом верху лестницы, рассматривая подвал Ньюта: высокие каменные стены, холодный воздух; пахло пряно — трава, сено, земля. На жердочке в нише сидела большая сова, гипнотизируя Тесея удивленным взглядом.

Правда была так близка. Одно заклинание, и Тесей будет спать спокойно. Это вовсе не значило, что он не доверял Ньюту. Нет. Просто Тесей всегда был таким — догадки и вымыслы только нервировали, на ощущения и чувства нельзя было полагаться стопроцентно. 

Гораздо проще и приятнее узнать правду, убедиться, что ты был прав, и все твои сомнения — лишь пыль.

Ноги дрожали, пока он спускался вниз к рабочему углу Ньюта. Из пыльного зеркала на него смотрела жалкая бледная копия — Тесей искусал себе губы, синяки под глазами выделялись как-то особенно отчетливо. Утерев пот ладонью, он облизнулся.

Ньют никогда не узнает. 

Так будет лучше.

Опасливо обернувшись на вход и проверив, что он был здесь один, Тесей встал недалеко от рабочего стола Ньюта. 

За колонной слева заворочались волшебные птицы — слышно было шелест перьев о прутья клетки. 

— Аппарэ вистигиум, — дрожащим голосом произнес Тесей и взмахнул палочкой.

Сразу сгустился вокруг воздух, обдав теплом, и золотые нити расчертили пространство — Тесей неловко отступил в сторону, с интересом наблюдая, как они начинали складываться в образы. Сотканный из искрящихся крупиц Ньют вертел в руках маленькую склянку, а потом, откупорив крышку, опрокинул в себя все содержимое.

Тесей нахмурился, ожидая, когда же тот подойдет к аквариуму и призовет второго демона, но Ньют перед ним, полупрозрачный, в домашней рубахе, согнулся пополам, прижав к лицу ладони. 

Его затрясло, и Тесей жадно подался вперед, не понимая, что происходит.

Золото разошлось, распылилось — и момент превращения смазался.

Точно, оборотное зелье. Но зачем... 

Закружило вихрем искорки, в воздухе поднялся настоящий золотой торнадо. Тесей запрокинул голову, следя за движениями пылинок, и медленно опустил взгляд вслед за ними, и вот теперь — смотрел на самого себя, только в одежде Ньюта.

Великий Мерлин, что за чертовщина...

Искры взрывались, и золотая пыль окружила его со всех сторон. Движения Ньюта-Тесея были смазанными. Образ то четко появлялся, то пропадал вновь, но Тесей успевал разглядеть детали, не веря самому себе. 

В следующую секунду Ньют в его обличии уже стоял у зеркала — того самого, в которое так много раз смотрел на себя сам Тесей — уже без рубашки. Разглядывал свое — Тесея — тело. С бледными веснушками на лопатках, с прямым строгим профилем, жесткой линией челюсти.

Тесей будто выпил расслабляющее зелье — тело размякло, он еле держался на ногах от шока. 

Пришлось ухватиться рукой за книжный шкаф. Тесей одновременно и стыдился своей наготы, и не понимал, и ликовал, ведь Ньют любовался им. Гладил неспешно ладонями грудь, потом спускался ниже — к штанам, пальцами вел дорожки по животу, прочерчивая себе путь к паху.

Тесей тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как ускорился пульс, и кровь зашумела в ушах. 

Привычная реальность разбивалась на сотни осколков прямо на глазах; он едва дышал, не зная, что делать. Оставалось только смотреть — жадно, запоминая каждый момент и осознавая его. 

Видение прервалось, золото рассыпалось на миллионы крупиц, чтобы собраться снова и ударить Тесея в самое сердце: Ньют в его обличии избавился от одежды и стоял перед ним полностью обнаженным.

Наблюдать за своим же телом со стороны было странно до чертиков — Тесей, конечно, знал себя от и до, но все равно смотрел сейчас будто на чужого человека. Широкие плечи, спина, крепкие бедра, длинные ноги, дорожка темно-рыжих волос уходящая к паху... 

Будто бы и не он.

Ньют взъерошил себе челку и ладонями проехался по шее, потом по груди, задев соски, отчего они моментально затвердели — Тесей до боли прикусил губу. Ньют продолжал убивать его — медленно и мучительно, со всей жестокостью: он обхватил член у основания, потом плюнул себе — Тесею — на ладонь и провел рукой по всей длине, обвел пальцами розовую головку.

Волна мурашек прошла от поясницы до загривка, Тесей дернулся, будто бы Ньют коснулся его по-настоящему. Видеть, как Ньют любовался его телом, трогал, с интересом и восхищением рассматривал, было невыносимо. Тесей сам не заметил, как возбуждением тяжело окатило пах — собственный член в штанах уже пульсировал. 

Он был будто пьяный, не до конца понимал, что происходит. От магии в воздухе чуть ли не звенело. Или это звенело в ушах у Тесея?..

Ньют подошел ближе к зеркалу — образ начал размываться, Тесею пришлось оттолкнуться от шкафа и на нетвердых ногах податься вперед. 

Ньют укусил себя чуть выше локтя, как раз в то место, где располагались чертовы красные следы, на которые Тесей пялился, как больной, всю неделю, и после — Ньют задушено простонал голосом Тесея, откинув голову назад.

Тесей выдохнул и безвольными руками оттянул галстук. Воздуха чертовски не хватало, сдавило легкие — он ослабил узел и жадно вдохнул, не отрываясь от Ньюта в своем обличии. 

Тот скулил, смотрел из-под ресниц в зеркало и не переставал лениво двигать кулаком по налитому кровью члену.

Искры заблестели ярче, обдало приятным теплом, и ветерок ласково растрепал челку Тесея, а потом в один миг все видения испарились. Тесей остался один — с дико бьющимся сердцем и жаром в груди.

Он узнал секрет Ньюта. Узнал, что он так старательно скрывал. 

Мерлин, Тесей, наверное, что-то напутал. 

Сработало не то заклинание, ему показалось, это был просто сон. 

То есть все те укусы и отметины на теле Ньюта, на которые Тесей смотрел и медленно варился в ревности, были его собственными... 

О, Мерлин... Что...

Позади послышались легкие шаркающие шаги. Родной тихий голос вернул Тесея в реальный мир. 

— Я... — прохрипел Ньют за его спиной.

Сердце Тесея рухнуло в пятки. Он вздрогнул, осознавая: Ньют вернулся, стоял сейчас позади. 

Ньют все видел. 

И — Ньют желал его.

— Мерлин, Тесей?! Что ты?.. Я...

Ньют захлебывался словами, голос дрожал; Тесей безуспешно пытался успокоиться — у него самого подрагивали пальцы. Он только что получил от судьбы то, на что вообще не рассчитывал ни при каком раскладе. Слова Ньюта уже были не так важны, Тесей скинул с шеи чертов мешающийся галстук и развернулся к брату всем телом. 

Тот вжался в стену у лестницы, бледный, с широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, и Тесей не дал им двоим времени передумать и испортить все глупыми извинениями. 

Он метнулся к Ньюту, концентрируясь на его пухлых губах, которые так и манили коснуться их в поцелуе.

Поцелуе, о котором Тесей так долго запрещал себе мечтать. 

С Тесея словно сняли тяжелые оковы — все сомнения, страх, стыд — все исчезло, остался только растерянный Ньют перед ним и его теплое дыхание, его расширенные зрачки. 

— Я все знаю, Ньют.

Голос звучал намного ниже, чем обычно, но все от желания — от сильного, отчаянного, оно вырвалось, будто стихийная магия, и снесло Тесею голову к черту. Ньют смотрел на его губы.

— Почему ты не сказал раньше? — зашептал Тесей, осторожно касаясь щеки Ньюта. — Почему не сказал, что...

— Что влюбился в собственного брата? — слабо ответил Ньют. — Что дошел до... — он сглотнул. — Ты видел, что я делал. Как я мог после этого смотреть тебе в глаза спокойно, Тесей?

Тесей так его понимал. Ньют наконец-то открылся перед ним, и все эти чувства, все сомнения — Тесей прочувствовал их на собственной шкуре. 

Сил терпеть больше не осталось, и, зажмурившись, Тесей навалился на Ньюта и поцеловал: губы столкнулись в сухом прикосновении, поначалу робком, а после — жадном и влажном, потому что Ньют послушно и приглашающее раскрыл рот, и Тесей проскользнул в него языком. 

Они сплелись в жадном поцелуе, руки путешествовали по телу Ньюта — такому желанному и недоступному раньше, Тесей хватался за его плечи, трогал кудрявый затылок, гладил шею, влажные после дождя волосы. 

Хотелось успеть все и сразу — насытиться, запомнить эту нежную кожу под пальцами, запомнить сладкий вкус Ньюта.

— Давай обсудим все после. Я так хотел прикоснуться к тебе, — произнес Тесей, еле соображая, — Мерлин, ты даже не представляешь.

Ньют смотрел на него темным поплывшим взглядом:

— Поверь, очень даже представляю.

На пол полетели его пальто и шарф, Тесей безжалостно избавлял Ньюта от одежды, чтобы скорее прикоснуться кожа к коже. Чтобы рассмотреть его так же внимательно и откровенно, как сам Ньют рассматривал тело Тесея под оборотным.

Придумал... Надо же. Тесей усмехнулся и снова припал губами к Ньюту — поцеловал его шею, провел широкую мокрую линию языком прямо под подбородком. Ньют шумно задышал через рот и запрокинул голову, подставляясь.

Значит, Ньют уже трогал его. Хотел прочувствовать тело Тесея. Изучал его, ласкал. 

От одной только мысли о том, как Ньют страдал и желал его — внутри все болезненно скручивалось, а пах прошивало судорогой.

Тесей уверенно потянулся к его рубашке, пальцы заметались по пуговицам, расстегивая их одну за другой. В какой-то дикой спешке он оттянул ворот и запустил руку под ткань — Ньют был ужасно горячим. 

Он пытался отвечать тем же — неловко потянул Тесея за рубашку, разводя ее полы в стороны и оголяя живот. Пуговицы затрещали, потому что Ньют не стал расстегивать каждую, а просто с силой продолжал тянуть за ткань. 

Они раздевали друг друга стремительно и неловко, сталкивались пальцами, спешили — все лишь бы уже прижаться друг к другу всем телом.

Ньют расстегнул ремень на брюках Тесея, и они сползли до колен, стреножив. Тесей не остался в долгу — сильнее прижав Ньюта к стене, разделался с пуговкой и застежкой, и потянул штаны на нем вниз вместе с трусами. 

Он тысячи раз представлял себе Ньюта обнаженным, и фантазии наконец превратились в реальность: член Ньюта налился кровью, головка потемнела. Тесей жадно всматривался в его длину — идеально, красиво, очень нежно и бархатисто на ощупь. Ньют с шумом втянул воздух через нос и вцепился свободной рукой Тесею в запястье.

Тесею нравилось наблюдать за тем, как наслаждение захватывало Ньюта: он облизывал губы; то закрывал глаза, то снова распахивал их и смотрел со смесью удивления и восторга, как будто до сих пор не верил, что все это происходило по-настоящему. 

Шум воды в подвале расслаблял, прохладный воздух легко покалывал кожу — Тесей уверенно двигал сжатой в кулак рукой по члену Ньюта и ловит его стоны ртом. Вжался в него бедрами, чтобы прижаться своим членом к его — только через ткань белья. Ньют что-то промычал и, просунув руку, сдвинул трусы на Тесее в сторону, и теперь они жадно терлись друг об друга.

Застонав, Тесей упал лицом в шею Ньюта. 

От коротких приятных толчков и трения жар в паху разрастался. Тесей почувствовал, как Ньют погладил его и себя одновременно, требовательно сжимая оба члена сразу. 

Они задвигали руками синхронно — сильно и жестко, выдерживая общий ритм и вместе плавясь от подступающего оргазма. 

Не удержавшись, Тесей укусил Ньюта в шею, и тот застонал особенно громко.

— Ты ведь этого хотел, верно? — задушено пошептал Тесей, снова смыкая зубы на чувствительной мягкой коже.

Оставляя красные следы от зубов. 

На третьем укусе Ньют задрожал особенно сильно, буквально забился в объятиях Тесея, и Тесей ощутил, как под пальцами расползлась теплая и вязкая сперма. Ньют кончил с протяжным глухим стоном, и Тесей ускорил движения ладонью, подгоняя себя к краю.

Оргазм отключил слух, осязание, реальность и оставил только ощущение бешено пульсирующей чужой вены под губами. Тесей напоследок всосал кожу на шее Ньюта в рот, запечатлевая новую метку, и отстранился, опьяненный ощущениями.

Ньют вцепился ему в плечо испачканной рукой и вдруг — просто съехал по стене вниз, увлекая Тесея за собой.

— Ох, боже, — слабо выдавил Ньют, приходя в себя. Вяло мотнул головой, не ослабляя хватки.

Тесей попытался удержать его за поясницу, но не успел, и теперь они оба растянулись на полу подвала. 

— Ты... — кашлянул Ньют, сделал глубокий вдох. — Тесей, я и мечтать о таком не мог. С того Рождества все окончательно поменялось, ты помнишь?

Ласково потянувшись к Ньюту, Тесей обвел его влажные губы пальцем.

— Я все помню. Думал, что тогда вышло случайно. Я дернулся, повернул голову, и ты промахнулся.

— Я не промахнулся, — сказал Ньют. — Я выпил слишком много вина за ужином и был удивительно смелым. Хотел поцеловать тебя.

Щеки от такой искренности запылали — Тесей так и застыл, пораженный и смущенный. 

Ньют смотрел на него пристально и долго, судорожно дыша, а потом просто нагнулся вперед и прижался лицом к его груди.

Обессиленные, они так и остались лежать в обнимку на полу. Ягодицам было холодно, но Тесей совсем не хотел шевелиться. 

Ньют рядом дышал уже размеренно и спокойно, такой до боли родной и уютный, самый близкий на свете человек.

Тесей ласково гладил его по голове, чувствуя, как внутри стало очень легко. Словно пружина, до этого плотно сжимавшая все его нутро, наконец-то разжалась и отпустила.


End file.
